When Daddy Returned
by B.G.L.I
Summary: The knob twisted. Kagome held her breath. He stepped in the door. Kagome let out a whimper. She stared into his manic eyes, bright in the moonlight. He advanced.....
1. Bad News

When Daddy Returned  
Chapter One

_Why did she mention his name? Why did she have to bring back those memories?_ Kagome thought.

It was the day she came home because of Inuyasha's lack of love for her. Her mother tried to soothe her with the love that was shared between herself and her husband, but that wasn't smart. The only memory he left behind was pain. He loved Mrs. Higurashi alright. He loved her with his fist and feet. If he was capable of loving anything it was the alcohol. Oh he worshipped every drop of liquor he could get from the cheap underground.

"Your father......"the words echoed in Kagome's head, and she felt the revulsion swish upon her.

He was a sick bastard.

Kagome wished he was dead, she wished him gone, but the fact he was always lurking around the corner still kept her shivering five years past his departure. His trip to America had consumed his life, and kept him away from his family. It was Kagome's saving grace, it was Souta's miracle.

Memories of her father slipping into her room at night were fresh upon her. She remembered that when she cried, or acted out, that he would take her into the bathroom and force her over the toilet. On her bare behind he's slap her hard until she screamed, and with every slap he told her that it didn't happen to bad girls, if she'd only be good he'd leave her alone.

He was good at making her feel worthless with his soft, friendly voice. He'd call to her, "Kagome, Kagome my love all I asked is that you be a good girl," and as he raped her she'd think_ if only I was good......if only I was a good girl, daddy would be good to me._ Her mother, blind with jewels and the luxury of laziness, never listened when she cried to her, saying, "No, I want daddy to sleep in his own room!"

She'd coddle Kagome and respond, "Most daddies don't love their children as much as yours loves you. He leaves me alone in a cold bed to make sure you sleep soundly. How lucky you are!"

And Kagome would wish herself another daddy. She wanted one that would ignore her, and act like she didn't exist, that way she wouldn't be hurt, though daddy said that all fathers did the same thing.

"Kagome, do you miss your father?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in the kitchen. Kagome's mouth filled with words that would curse him and his miserable life, but as a good daughter ought to she nodded. Her mother smiled sweetly. "You know we wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't send us those huge checks from America."

"Yes, he's good to us," she said using as much sarcasm as she dared. Mrs. Higurashi caught it and gave her a sad look.

"Kagome, I wish he'd come back too, in fact, he called this morning." Kagome snorted, probably to whisper sweet nothings in her mother's ear, keeping her under the same spell she'd been under all her marriage.

"So what did he want?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi excitedly put down her spoon and clasped Kagome's hands.

"He's coming back to us."

**(End Chapter)**


	2. Words that Sting

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Two_

* * *

Kagome froze, unable to do anything, not even breathe. She felt her world swim, and the words weigh heavily upon her.

**Coming back.**

Coming back.

_Your father is coming back to us._

"No!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. Mrs. Higurashi was startled, and jumped back from Kagome like she held a disease.

"My goodness, I thought you'd be happy, he said you would. He said you could become his little hime again," she scolded. Kagome's eyes watered, he always called her his little hime whenever he was about to go _into_ her. She shivered and rocked herself to and fro.

"He can't come back mom! He can't!" she howled like a child. She ran to the well house but was stopped before she even got there. Her mom, huffing and puffing stood in her way, her long hair loose from the high bun she kept it in.

"I can't have you going back there muttering the lies you used to as a child. That...that **FREAK** might come back here. I've seen the sword and claws-" Kagome jumped at her, but forgot her mother's strength. She was soon on her back, staring up into the face of a very angry woman.

She covered her eyes, it was just like when she was a little girl! Her mother was still refusing to listen to truth. She remembered her father laughing and making her feel like she was lying when she told her mom he came into her in the night. She couldn't help the powerless wave that hit her.

"When mom? When is he coming?" she asked with a break in her voice. Her mother softened.

"This very night! I have food to prepare, rooms to clean, Kagome I suggest you put on your best dress and brush that hair of yours!" she looked chipper, back to her old self. She started to walk away from her only daughter when she turned, remembering.

"Your father said don't wear any papis, you won't need them. He said you'd understand the word." And she went back away into her home.

Kagome shivered, she couldn't believe...no wouldn't believe that he'd do that. It'd been to long! She was almost sixteen!

'Don't wear papis...' she thought. How dare he! 'Papis' was her childhood word for panties.. But her anger was gone as soon as it came. After all, what could she do to him?

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI:** _Confusion anyone? Aw crap, if my parents see this they're gonna freak I swear._

_I'm just trying my hand at this angst stuff. Flame if you must, but let it be constructive._

_Thanx for the reviews! You make me feel so loved!_


	3. A Brutal Beating

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Three_

* * *

Kagome did as her mother told. She stood in the family room with her hair brushed and her cutest dress on. With a smile her mother watched as the taxi came up in front of the shrine, and a tall, big man came out. Mrs. Higurashi ran to the door and yanked it open. Souta stood around looking confused, not sure how to react over the return of a father her barely knew.

"Go get your father's bags son," Mrs. Higurashi said happily. The boy did as asked quickly, and allowed that ruffling and inspecting the tall man did. And then a duffel bag was dumped on him as well as three hand bags.

When the man known as Kagome's father walked through the doorway, Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and she had to stop herself from shrinking away. After all everyday she dealt with numerous demons wanting to kill her, how could THIS one be any different?

"Is that my wife!" he exclaimed running to her. Mrs. Higurashi had gone out of her way to look nice. She wore a clean white skirt and cow neck sweater. Her shoes, simple as always, were polished to perfection and she'd gone to a beautician to get her nails, hair, and make-up done. She looked much more youthful without the severe knot on top of her head everyday, but her willingness to embrace the man that beat her when drunk made her look pathetic. To Kagome she was nothing but a kicked dog pleased to serve his master.

"Kija, you're just as beautiful as when I left!" he exclaimed kissing her again.

"You're still such a flatter Akuma," she said with an almost childish delight. He turned his attention to his first born, and that oh so familiar gleam in his eyes was there. She shivered but curtsied low as instructed.

"Youkoso father,"(_**Welcome**_) she greeted. He walked around the table and attempted to hug her. Kagome couldn't help herself, she drew back from his touch and stood away. "Sawanni-de!" (_**Don't touch me**_) she hissed, but caught herself. She coughed fauxly and sweetly smiled to the ground. "I have an illness father, you don't want to catch it," she warned softly.

He laughed, "Well then, off with you to bed, I'll come bring you some soup." Kagome hated the look in his eye that promised something much more. She shivered suddenly and couldn't stop the shaking that consumed her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Souta asked worriedly. She nodded, though it was hard to make out for the extremity in which she shook.

"Damaru!" (_**Be Still**)_ he hissed and Kagome immediately stopped her shaking. The fear in her radiated everywhere, and was contagious. Souta tugged on his mother's skirt,

"Momma, can I skip dinner?" he asked. Mr. Higurashi swung out, slapping Kagome and in almost the same second stooped to slap Souta. They both grabbed their offended faces in pain and looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Hottoite-yo!" (**_Leave me alone!)_** Kagome cried out when he turned back to her. He narrowed his eyes.

"How old are you Kagome?" he asked.

"15" she whispered. He grunted and started to pull off his belt. Kagome moved to flee but he grabbed her wrist. She tugged and pulled and beat at his hand, screaming and howling her distress. He slapped her again. Bellowing she better be quiet. But Kagome only thought about the past, when he'd strap that belt around her neck and push her against her bed, toy chest, desk, or wall. She knew he wouldn't do anything extreme around Souta or her mom, but that belt signified all that was to come for her. She couldn't help but be fearful for even just a split second despite his order to stay still and be quiet.

"Mommy help her!" Souta cried as Akuma started to hit her repeatedly with the belt. Large whelps formed on Kagome's arms, legs, face, and wherever he happened to strike. Kagome's howls soon stopped, and she just whimpered as she was struck repeatedly. And then it stopped, and she was let go.

"Why do you make me do this to you Kagome?" he asked in a sorrowful voice. Kagome felt the heat rise, she felt the shame come onto her. Her pitiful heart betrayed her mind whispering like a harlot _'He only means you well......if only you'd be a good girl.'_

"I'll be good," she whispered. Souta's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he ran towards the door. Before anybody could figure out what happened, Kagome's brother was down the street already, freeing himself from this new situation. His cheek burned, and his eyes overflowed. And he asked in his heart, where was his hero, Inuyasha?

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI**

_Thanks for the great reviews! If you haven't noticed I've been updating every other day, but unfortunately, that has to end. I've kinda run out of time, so the next update comes Monday night. But if you're really good to me, and review (let's go for a long shot, what about 25) Then I'll update soon. Believe me, this story is about to get good, I mean 'people getting there eyes gorged out' good!_

_Tell me if you likely! And for Kagome's sake REVIEW!_


	4. The Morning After

* * *

**When Daddy Returned  
**_Chapter Five_

* * *

**(A/N: This story is dedicated to everyone that has suffered under the hands of someone you are supposed to be able to trust. Nobody should have to go through it, some do.)**

The sun shone bright but Kagome didn't find any warmth in it. She tested her legs.

_Sore._

She tried to stand.

_Impossible._

His mark for the night was there. She crawled to the bathroom as she used to do every morning, and picked up a towel. There she cleaned herself, and bandaged up cuts. She put a bit of concealer on her face, brought out from the box it had stayed at since her father's departure. Now it was back, along with aspirin and gauze.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" her mother called from downstairs. In her pink pajamas with Hello Kitty on it, she slowly advanced down the hall towards the kitchen. She passed the room her mother and father sleep in and she shivered.

When she limped into the small dining area, the first thing that reached her eyes was the man from whence she came. On his face was a big grin and all due to her inability to walk straight.

"Hello daughter," he said cheerfully. She gave him a half hearted smile and sat across from him.

"Kagome will you return to the feudal era today?" her mother asked. Kagome was in shock and didn't think when she sputtered out.

"You told him!"

Her mother tsked at her, setting before her rice and eggs.

"You are my child, Kagome, how long would it take me to find out?" a sly look in his eyes brought another shiver down her spine. He pointed his chopsticks at her, mouth full of food. "Didn't your mother ask you a question?"

She swallowed, "Yes."

"I already packed your bag, putting in some more ramen and supplies. There's enough for a week. Can you be back by then?" she asked. Kagome nodded at her, quickly stuffing down the rice.

A long, almost unbearable silence rang through as she slowly stood up.

"Excuse me, I'll get dressed now," she said properly removing her dishes from the table and bringing them to the sink. She slowly washed them, thinking that she'd be free, if only for a week. Her father came up next to her and passed her his bowl.

"Would you mind washing this for your dear old dad?" he asked in that same soft, un refuse able voice. Kagome nodded. She took his dishes from him, and started to clean them. He didn't move from behind her, and she was suddenly uncomfortable. On an impulse he leaned in close, grabbed her ass and squeezed. She gasped and turned to her mother, but her back was towards them. He continued to squeeze and her eyes closed while tears formed. He got close to her ear.

"Was I too rough last night?" he asked. She shivered, dropping the bowl and then hurrying away. "What time do we leave?" he asked her stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned slowly.

"What?"

"Kagome that proper answer is Excuse me. Kija didn't raise a farmer's daughter did she? So next time its excuse me. And what I asked, little hime, is the time of our departure. We are going to the feudal era aren't we?" he repeated. Kagome nodded stiffly.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Why are you attending, may I ask?"

"Because a beautiful child such as yourself shouldn't be frolicking in the forest with unbridled demons. I say it's quite exciting to mention the world of demons and such to you. Do you know I come from a line of priests? That would make you a miko, dear daughter."

"Yes, I figured as much so," she said a bit too stiffly. His handsome features twisted into a mask of anger and violence and he went to her.

"Kija, is she letting this Inuyasha fellow into her cunt?!" he asked savagely. Mrs. Higurashi scolded lightly.

"No. Such referral to female reproductive organs is disrespectful!" he sighed in defeat.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have said such a _dreadful_ word." He said mocking his wife. "Well Kagome, the same question. Are demon boys between your thighs?" he growled. She moved close to his ear and hissed

"Only you father."

**SLAP**

She fell hard against the ground, but a smile was on her face. Her traitorous mind had served her well for once.

_No complaints. Inuyasha will rescue you._

The creepy, devious grin on her face widened. She'd have Inuyasha kill him. It would be perfect. Flawless. Her father would have no idea what he was walking into.

"Well, go hurry and get dressed Kagome. You and Akuma should be leaving soon," her mom interfered. Akuma stopped advancing on her suddenly, scared by her smile.

"Go get dressed," he demanded. She bowed low.

"Yes father."

_Today you die bastard._

_Today you die._

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

BGLI 

I love this story!

Okay, here's the deal, from now on this story takes some unexpected turns. Constructive criticism never killed anybody, but don't flame me. I'm telin' ya now, half of ya won't like what's gonna happen. Just be warned.

Responding to reviews is seriously tiring, so thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Much thanks to the positive people, and those that called me evil.

**Rykokitty,** your review had to be the most honest. Thank you so much for that! It was an eye opener. I figured that there were others out that have been raped, abused, and lost. I know people have gone through this, and it would be awfully painful to read. To those this story is dedicated.

Let's shoot for 75 review okay? I would really like to see 100 reviews before the 8th chapter. (puppy face) Please review.


	5. Findings in the Future

* * *

**When Daddy Returned  
**_Chapter Six_

* * *

"You think you're funny don't you, you little bitch!" her father hissed from behind her. Kagome just continued to walk through Inuyasha's forest and towards Keade's village.

"Inuyasha I'm back!" she called. She'd forgotten all about her heartbreak, and about never seeing him again. He was there almost too suddenly.

"Kagome you're back!" he yelled pulling her into his embrace. Kagome was pleasantly surprised, and hugged him too. But her father ripped them apart in one violent motion. His eyes gleamed darkly.

"Who's this _demon_?" Inuyasha asked with a snarl. Kagome turned.

"He's no demon, he's my father."

"No, Kagome he's defiantly a demon. I can smell it all over him......and you," he growled the last line and went into battle stance. Kagome hurriedly got behind Inuyasha, her plan gone from her mind.

"What's going on?" she asked the man she could father. He laughed and was suddenly a gigantic bear. Kagome jumped, staring at him in shock.

"Little Kagome, I guess you know my secret now. I've been through the well many times, just like you have. I was once in hold of the shikon jewel, and I swallowed it and wished upon it demonic power. We are descendents from the powerful Midoriko blood line. When her powerful blood entwined with the essence of a demon, I became this," he changed suddenly into a huge wolf, saliva dripping from his mouth. And then just as quickly he was spider, dragon, dog, and fox. He then shifted right back into a human. He laughed at the gaping faces.

"I can be whatever I want. Whatever I chose to change into I become that perfectly. After I swallowed the jewel I was denied entrance back into the well. He turned towards Inuyasha's shocked face. "When I came you were still asleep. Sealed by a human I was told," he spit at Inuyasha's feet. "Pathetic."

"You'll regret that!" Inuyasha yelled jumping at him, tetsusiaga in hand. He was a bird suddenly, laughing at Inuyasha because he couldn't reach him.

"You search for the shikon foolish hanyou, but no wish you'll get from it. It's power has been used twenty years before you were even awakened, but go ahead and seek the shards, your flesh will experience a surge, and like my human body, yours will cease to exist if you continue to pursue" Akuma cackled before flying off. His parting words struck Kagome like a disease, "Oh, and little hime, thanks for bringing me back."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

BGLI

_I know so many people are going to hate that. But think about it, what would the story be about if I killed the bastard in the first couple of chapters? Besides, I needed a new ultimate evil. So, sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it flows. Like I said, many of yall have read just to see the bastard get castrated, though that SHALL happen, you have to wait through Kagome's trauma and Inuyasha solution. So, for the people who are staying, strap in for a bumpy ride, the rest of yall......I don't even know......I wish you'd stay, I like you guys, but when ya gotta go, ya gotta go._

_Besides, making him a demon that possessed the shikon jewel, explains how Kagome got it in her without being Kikyo's reincarnation. Because lets face it, Kikyo is an evil bitch, and making Kagome part of her......it's just not right._

_So, that's that. The next installment should come around Saturday. Think ya can hold out?_

**(Short Chapters Rule)**


	6. Questions for Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**When Daddy Returned  
**_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe that she'd just released her father on the world. The aura of evil surrounded him when he turned, and from the way he was acting, he was up to no good.

"Kagome you're saturated in his scent." Inuyasha observed with another feral growl. Kagome started to walk again, nothing able to affect her. After all, it just seemed impossible anything worse could happen.

"That's because he raped me," she said as if she was telling a friend she'd gone to the bookstore. The shock in her voice did little to calm Inuyasha's sudden bewilderment.

"Rape! Kagome your own father raped you!" he yelled to the world. Kagome didn't miss a beat.

"Yes he did, and it was the same when I was younger," she turned around suddenly, "Let me stay with you Inuyasha. I know you love Kikyo, and always will but I've accepted that. I know that I can't turn your head like she can, or compare to her sacrifice. But I do understand her desire to get you back. I understand her want to be with you," Kagome's eyes sparkled as for just a second and she forgot her father. "For you see Inuyasha, I have that same desire. And though I can't compete with her, I want to stay here with you, by your side. Do you mind? Will you allow me at least that?"

_'Kagome if you knew the words I wanted to say to you!'_ Inuyasha thought. With a half smile she'd never seen him wear, he nodded his head. Suddenly she turned grave when all she wanted was to grab his hand. She had a place to stay, now the business of her deranged parent was at hand.

"Inuyasha, my father is a threat to your world. He's tortured me since I can remember, and now that I know he has some type of power, he's five times as dangerous! I know what he's capable of, I still have the emotional scars and memories."

"Kagome you said he raped you?" he asked sniffing the air around her. Kagome gave a harsh, coarse laugh. "Yes, every night when I was a child."

"And now?"

"And now it's worse because I'm technically a woman."

"Why didn't you make him stop?" he snapped. His curiosity and anger was annoying, she couldn't help her outburst.

"I don't have a fancy sword to cut him in two, or demonic powers. I can do nothing in MY world. What do you think I should've done?"

"You should have told somebody Kagome! Someone is always there to help!"

"Tell that to the police, or the doctors! I went to the emergency room when I was seven because when he kicked me he broke three of my ribs. He convinced them one of my friends had gotten too rough. I told them he lied, but they didn't believe me! I called the authorities, they didn't believe me! I told my mom! She **DIDN'T **believe me Inuyasha! I have nobody! Nobody will protect me from that beast!"

Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He hugged her like she would crumble if he released her. Kagome was touched at the tenderness. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, for someone to love her the proper way.

But she told herself she'd better be satisfied now. That this was as good as it got. She wished that she didn't bring up her father, and just stayed in the comfort he wanted her around.

"I'll protect you," he vowed.

"Inuyasha, thank you," she whispered against his chest after a shocked pause. A strange possessive vibe flew through him for this girl in his arms. So like Kikyo she was, but Kikyo she wasn't.

As she turned away and started back towards the village, Inuyasha felt his demon blood rise. Someone had laid a hand on HIS Kagome.

'Where's your scent you bastard!' he thought desperately sniffing the air. He was gone. He growled, it was just like Kagome to distract him when something needed killing. A little grin crept up on his face.

On their next encounter he'd dispose of the man. But now, he went to kill something. After all, how else was he supposed to work off some of that anger?

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

_Well there ya go. I've seemed to lost some reviewers......oh well. For those still here HI! I hope you're not disappointed. The angsty aura is weaning. But it'll be back. I needed a break. I was getting to be depressed myself. So, more surprises in the next few chapters to come. Please review, and thank you everybody! I feel like a decent writer!_


	7. Kagome's Request

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Eight_

* * *

Kagome sat with the small pack, telling the story no one believed. With the barest detail, she told them of the things her father did to her. It didn't take long to infuriate her hanyou companion, and he ended up leaving. Even Kagome burst into tears recalling the worst events in her life.

But afterwards, everybody was informed that the man she called daddy was a monster, a devil like his name meant. And everybody, upon knowing that there was no wish to be sought out from the jewel, figured that the gathering was useless. Inuyasha knew the words Akuma spoke were true, and Naraku should be coming to his end anytime. That left him taken care of, and Akuma was the new threat that had to be destroyed.

But as for Kagome, Inuyasha was getting strange, mixed feelings from her. He wanted to help her. Badly. But it seemed like there was nothing he could do. She was slowly spiraling away from him, troubled with a pain deeper than she herself, probably understood.

He flopped on has back and stared up at the stars. Life was too complicated. Everything was changing, and nothing was the same.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He turned around to greet the keeper of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. When she didn't respond he risked a second glance at her. She opened her eyes and they were teary. Feeling guilty, Inuyasha rose from the ground and pulled her into his arms.

She was stiff in his embrace for a full minute before her entire body seemed to shake then relax. He was silent and she was silent, but unspoken words flew between them. She buried her face into his neck, and he felt more tears.

It was new, the guilt he felt over not being able to protect her from this new threat.

"Inuyasha?" she tried again.

"Hmmm"

"Can you help me with something?" she mumbled pulling away just enough to be able to see his face.

"Uh...yea-"

Suddenly she reached up and kissed him. His surprised lips didn't respond until he got a good look at her. Her body was screaming with a need he didn't understand. Although he wanted nothing more than to comply to his demon lusts, he felt Kagome wasn't thinking straight. He gently pushed her away. She looked up at him, hurt at his refusal.

He adverted his gaze before falling comfortably in a sitting position. He stared up at her with nonchalant eyes.

"Kagome do you know what you're doing?" he asked. She started to cry, looking so pathetic he knew he would do anything to stop the pain.

"I don't know what to do Inuyasha," she whispered. He tugged on her skirt, getting her attention.

"And this is what you think is right?" he asked in surprise. She hung her head guiltily, and turned to walk away. He was on his feet in no time, and jumped in front of her.

"I get it, Inuyasha," she muttered, unable to look him in the face.

"No you don't. I just want to know if you understand the consequences-"

"I don't need a speech! I knew what I wanted," she almost snapped. He bit back the urge to fight with her.

"I'll try and help you if I can," he said with a sigh.

"Just...just take him off my skin...I still feel- I can remember his body-" she stopped, chocked up. He gently gathered her up in his arms and jumped up into the nearest tree. If that was her will, if that was how he could help, he would.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI:** _I would like to thank a very honest reviewer, he/she knows who they are. They gave me a verbal slap, on my abilities to write. Like begging for reviews and making the story not seem 'real' enough. Thank you for that. I want to know if you're a writer. If so, if you're there, I'd like to read some of your work._

_But the 'realism' is there. I'm sorry if what you know about rape and incest is different, but mine is based on true events. Sorry if you're not pleased with my 'nonsense', but I, however, like it. I'm glad you took the time out to criticize my efforts, hope you'll do the same with my two others._

_For the rest of you thank you for the feedback! I ended up changing a few things, so that's why the update was delayed. Next chapter should be posted Monday. (Chapter 9 will be a lot longer!)_


	8. Akuma's Meeting

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Nine_

* * *

Kagome couldn't tell anyone how deep her pain went. Inuyasha had been an experience, and for a time she felt in control. She actually felt that he loved her if just for that moment. He had to refrain to marking her, like demon instinct. But a sense of peace was on her, even if she couldn't look Inuyasha face anymore.

As he set her back on the ground, though it was an intimate time they'd share, she knew nothing between them had changed. He still loved Kikyo, the corpse, and her father would rape her if given the chance.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. She touched Kagome's head "You're warm my friend." With a secret smile all for herself Kagome nodded her head and walked past her.

"I'll be fine when my father's dead."

**(Meanwhile)**

"I didn't know you were still around old friend," Akuma said with an evil grin.

"Akuma, where have you been the past years?" the man asked a dark smile on his face.

"Here and there, I had pups to create and lives to ruin."

"My partner in evil, you've come just in time. I have a thorn in my side I wish you to take care of."

Akuma smiled, "Name it."

"A brat named Inuyasha. His companions are useless, destroy them if you want, but the hanyou isn't to be harmed. I shall absorb him."

"Inuyasha huh? My own daughter runs with them. The miko Kagome."

"Kikyo's reincarnate?"

Akuma's face contorted in rage before he calmed himself quickly. No time to act irrationally.

"No, it's offending to be part of that bloodline. Pureness runs too far in there with the men. We're of Midoriko's bloodline. That priestess was as good as she was evil."

"The stories of her pure heart creating the shikon no tama still makes me laugh."

"The jewel is as evil as the creator. It can never be put to rest, for there is no rest for the weary."

"I just want its power and the wish that shall soon become mine."

With a small smile Akuma nodded at his 'friend'. After all, as soon as Naraku died from the jewel's poisoning, he'd create an ultimate sword from the remains. The thought made his insides churn with the idea of power. Naraku was just another pawn in his game of chess.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

_I'm so sorry! This was rushed. I had to run in from school and jump online! So, this isn't the long chapter I promised, and it really isn't so good. I'm sorry, my story is taking a decline. But, it is almost done anyway. I just have a few more chapter to post. The end is nearing._

_Thank you for all the reviews. Saturday gets two chapters to make up for this one. I'll even start working on them today._

_I hope you like my little spin on the shikon no tama. Hahahaha. You have to wonder, if a jewel is truely pure, how in the world does it cause so much trouble? So i made it evil. Flame if you must._


	9. Kagome's Vision

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Ten_

* * *

It had been three months since her father's disappearance, and Kagome was feeling quite herself again. She just made herself believe he was dead. After all, there was hope he'd run into someone as powerful as Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, and be killed just because he was there.

As for her relationship with Inuyasha, well she couldn't explain that. When she needed, she'd go to him, and he'd satisfy her and bring her back. There was no contract, no deal, and Kagome's heart didn't change at these interactions. The hanyou she was pretty much using, didn't complain either. In fact, a little release seemed just what he needed, for his temper died and he was more nonchalant during their travels.

Everyone had agreed to let Naraku's fate destroy him. All but Miroku, whom was running out of time as his wind tunnel engorged itself on his flesh. But he too decided that someone that knew something about them all, thanks to Mrs. Higurashi, was more dangerous than a guessing Naraku. And the search for him was on.

They decided that information had to be given. If the shikon was burned with Kikyo's body, how did Akuma get to it? As they were walking back to Keade's village Sango voiced this question, and as soon as it was said, Kagome stopped suddenly and her eyes flew to the back of her head.

**(Kagome's Vision)**

_Everyone mournfully watched as the beloved Kikyo's body burned into nothing but ashes. He face looked so peaceful, but her skin was so pale. Some remarked that death hadn't even touched her beauty, but no other comments were made. It wasn't a joyous event. Many tears were shed, and the land greedily drank them._

_As the wails became sniffles, and the teary eyes were dried, the village reluctantly crept back to their homes. No lights shone, as tradition when someone of importance died, and the night cloaked every hut._

_Only one person could be seen clearly, a little girl. She wore a white cloth over one of her eyes, and the other seemed dimmed with grief. Her little body was consumed by the black furisode she wore. The tears she gave for the woman before her came in a continuous flood. Her form shook, and she stood too close to the flames._

_As the last person drifted out of sight, the stench of burning flesh reached Kagome's nose. Her brown eyes snapped open to a dark night, where even the stars hid in sorrow. They immediately fell on the fire occurring, and the child that stood alone._

_Before she could voice her confusion, a cloaked figure passed her, the silk of his garments brushing her arms. With long, purposeful strides, he approached the corpse. His head tilted towards the fire, and down upon the dead. The hood he wore was licked by the flames, and curled back enough for her to see smooth, creamy skin._

_He pulled a rose from his long sleeves and placed it, calmly, slowly on Kikyo's body. He seemed unphased by the burnt skin on his arm, but the sight was horrible enough for Kagome to gasp._

_"Thank ye for your gift to my sister," Keade said speaking of the rose. Her voice was soft, sad, and full of innocence._

_"It was the least I could do," the person whispered. As he turned Kagome gasped._

_It was him!_

_Akuma patted Keade's head before walking back into the forest. Kagome followed, and when he was out of the villager's sight, he looked hungrily down at the shikon no tama._

**(End Vision)**

Kagome's head snapped up, and she suddenly had no idea where she was at. She spoke aloud, "My father stole the jewel at Kikyo's funeral."

**(End Chapter)**

OoOoOoOo

How has removed Chapter 5 for whatever reason. For newcomers, if you want to read that particular update (the story is understandable without it) than drop me an email.


	10. Night's Pleasure

* * *

**When Daddy Returned**  
_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

Kagome hesitantly returned to her house, hoping to goodness that her mother would not question her father's whereabouts. The door was left unlocked, and she slipped in, crept down the hall past her mother's soft snoring, then upstairs into her own room.

With the quietness of a mouse Kagome restocked her bag with whatever was there, and suddenly she came by her old 'help' kit.

Memories flooded Kagome's thoughts when she opened it. Knives, fingernail clippers and gauze lay inside. A little smile lit her face, these tools had done such good for her.

She looked around before lifting her shirt and looking at the

carvings in her skin. She traced the words, I'm Nothing, Daddy's Hime, Bad Girl, and Baka, with familiarity. It had been habit, that once her father left her at night she sketched something new into her skin. Whether on her creamy inner thighs or flat stomach, his words were branded there.

She didn't know why but it gave her some type of power. She felt as long as she could harm herself, what daddy did wasn't so bad. She hadn't opened that kit in years. With the eagerness of a child in a candy store, she chose one of the kitchen knives and spread her legs wide. With precise technique she added a new letter to a new sentence.

_Daddy's Back._

She wondered how long it'd take to create the entire sentence. And once the D was done, she couldn't help but finish it as her eyes smarted and blood stained her sheets and floor.

"Kagome?"

She jumped, and the knife made a jagged cut up to her knee. There in the doorway stood Inuyasha. Shame flooded her being, and she struggled to cover herself.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha? I told you to stay in your time. I just needed some......supplies."

He ignored her slight scolding; eyes glued the knife in her hand and the blood on her sheets.

"What in the seven hell are you doing?" he asked voice still unreasonably calm.

"You wouldn't understand!" she snapped. He let himself in, closing the door and advancing towards her. His eyes glowed angrily in the moonlight, and Kagome couldn't help be frightened.

"I understand what that knife does," he snarled snatching it from her hand and flinging it on her desk. Kagome flinched and backed up, dropping the pillow. He took the opportunity to see what she was doing, and his hanyou eyes saw clearly in the dark.

"It's nothing-"

"How long have you been doing this?" he growled looking her in the eyes. The fear was still there, and he couldn't help but be softened. "Kagome I want to help."

She was struck by the sincerity in his voice, and allowed him to kneel before her and take her flesh in his hand. He looked over the cut and after a while, could make out the few letters.

"What is this?" he asked. She tried to remove his hand but he just tightened the grip. It hurt and she stopped.

"It helps me not feel the pain," she finally whispered. His golden eyes filled with pity, and she had to look away. Suddenly he licked her wound, causing her to jump up.

"Be still Kagome!" he demanded. He continued to carefully lick her creation until it was gone. The feeling was so intense and filled with gentleness that Kagome cried. Once he was finished, it was clean, and was starting to heal. He let her go and looked at his handiwork. Kagome continued to cry silently. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Make it go away?" she asked. He nodded and did what he did best, make Kagome forget what plagued her, if only for an hour.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI:** I'm sorry if you guys don't like me turning Kagome into a cutter. But guess what THIS IS MY STORY! (humph) It shall get far worse. Welcome to the dark side of my life......and yes, this is based upon actual occurrences. ::: minus the demons and feudal era:::

Not to mention it was a bit rushed, so it's not really that good. Never fear, the next chapter :::should be done by Tuesday::: will be better/or worse, depending on how you see it.

And I'm working on the length. I don't know why I love short chapters......hmm.

Thanks to all those whom reviewed. It makes my day, I swear. And if anyone gets sick of the angst, check out my other stories. I do have a brightness thing going on also.


	11. Confrontation

* * *

**When Daddy Returned  
**_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

Kagome's breath finally returned to normal as she slowly lifted herself from Inuyasha. He laid asleep, a satisfied smirk on his face. A bit of warmness filled her as she stared down on the boy she loved. How lucky she was to have something to hold onto. 

The thought vanished as soon as it came, and her troubled eyes met the sunrise. With an inward groan she crept from the bed and gather up the evidence of their midnight romp. She stuffed her ruined school uniform in the back of her closet, and hurriedly picked out the next one.

A whiff of stale blood filled her nostrils, and she frowned as she pulled out a pair of ripped, bloody, and crusted pajamas. Her eyes flew open, remembering the first night her father returned. With anger blazing in her fiery orbs, she threw the soiled clothing in her wastebasket. With determination growing in her heart, she pulled a pack of matches from her undies drawer and quickly set them a blaze.

"Kagome?"

She turned to his husky voice. His eyes hadn't fully opened, and were heavy with sleep. She gave him a half smile before sitting beside him on the bed, her anger melting away.

"You have to stop ripping my uniforms, Inuyasha," she murmured sliding her hands to his cheeks. He blushed and kissed the inside of her hand.

"I'll try and remember," he whispered. She gave him one of her rare playful smiles before sliding her bed sheet around her body. She securely noted it at the top and turned to him. He was slowly redressing himself on her bed, and his nakedness still made her blush.

When he caught her misty gaze her growled deep, snatching back her attention.

"Keep lookin' at me like that and you won't make it to school," he warned. Kagome graced him with a grin.

'She smiles but it's devoid of amusement,' he thought. 'Kagome let me help you!'

* * *

The young school girl slipped into the bathroom without being notice. She listened to the sound of her family waking, her mom in the kitchen, her grandfather blessing the house and Souta's alarm clock blaring. 

With the peace of normality, Kagome quickly slipped into the shower.

'Inuyasha was good today,' she thought. Her old self blanched at such a thing, but she smiled wickedly.

'Most things improve with practice.'

Her thoughts drifted on and off of their relationship as she bathed and washed her long ebony hair. After her fingers had started to prune, she finally stepped out.

She unhooked her robe from the door and trudged down to the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled her nose and her mouth watered. She couldn't remember being so hungry before.

"Kagome you're home!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. She accepted hr mother's hug and settled down for breakfast.

Kagome tried to get comfortable in the unfamiliar chair. After a bit of ranting, Mrs. Higurashi replaced the simple table and cushions for American style furniture. Kagome knew it was for her bastard father.

I have a lot of explaining to do she thought as her mother placed an extra bowl on the table. Uncomfortable, Kagome cleared her throat and caught her mother's bright eyes.

"He's not here mom, he's still in feudal Japan," she announced. But her mother, as ever, didn't miss a beat.

"I know. The extra is for your dog eared friend, I know he came back with you," her voice unusually tight. She'd finished filling the bowls with rice, bacon, and hen eggs when Kagome's grandfather hobbled down the stairs.

Kagome rose and kissed the old man gently. He allowed it but cackled unhappily about something like grandkids. When Inuyasha, with hair in bad need of brushing, also joined them, Mrs. Higurashi finally sat down, and gramps started the customary ofuda for filling food and good health. After the drawn out sermon, in which Kagome's stomach growled infuriatingly, everyone attacked their food. _Except_ Kagome.

After taking a quick look around, she noticed that something was wrong.

"Mom, where's Souta?" she asked softly. Mrs. Higurashi looked up with burdened eyes. She lowered her head quickly.

"Souta doesn't want to come home. He's staying at a friend's until it cools down around here."

"Maybe it's dearest dad that's upset him," Kagome suggested sarcastically. Her grandfather rose, leaving his bowl full.

"Just speaking of the devil-Excuse me granddaughter, I've suddenly lost my appetite." The glare in his eyes spoke volumes to the young miko.

Only Inuyasha remained undisturbed, eating his meal with gusto.

"How can you remain blind when everyone else sees the evil in father?" Kagome questioned boldly.

"How can you expect me to 'remain blind' to the relationship between you two?" she icily answered cutting her eyes between the lovers.

Kagome was, for a change, speechless. She 'knew' of her 'relationship' with Inuyasha, which wasn't any more obvious than the improper one with her own daddy?

"We weren't exactly hiding it," Inuyasha put in, grabbing for Gramp's bowl as well. Mrs. Higurashi just turned to him for a brief moment, eyes wide at the blunt confession.

"You've destroyed my trust, Inuyasha," the older woman said motherly. Inu, rude as always, shrugged.

"It's not like I _raped _her. She does it when_ she_ wants, where _she_ wants. I'm just a delivery boy," he said in crude humor. Kagome couldn't suppress another wicked smile as her mother opened and closed her mouth, shocked.

Her face reddened and her eyes clouded in rage. "Get out!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha shrugged and patted his full belly.

"Something's wrong when a dad must seek his pleasure with his own blood children," he said while stretching. Even Kagome felt pity for the slim woman as a gasp escaped her. Inuyasha had truly gone too far.

Mrs. Higurashi picked up her half-eaten bowl and threw in his face. He calmly side stepped the raining rice and eggs, occasionally grabbing a bit of bacon and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Get out!" she howled again. Inuyasha turned towards the door.

"I'll be back later, Kagome," he said with a lot of disgust in his smooth voice. He turned his cold, golden orbs on her mother, "Open your eyes, wench."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI**

_Jeez this took a long time! I'm sorry for the delay. Like I said, I misplaced the notebook with all the chapter outlines. I have it. And now, frequent updates. I'm going to type up the next chapter this week. I've been so gosh darn busy that I haven't had much time to do anything anyway. So, this is it. It is longer! So be happy!_


End file.
